pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 January 2015
09:32 probably the second one... 09:32 what is dis Year of the Goat submission thing 09:33 I don't know? 09:33 Baa-shroom, Car-nation 09:33 what is dis 09:33 is this some kind of contest? 09:33 haven't been here in a while :P 09:34 I dunno, ask orb 09:36 09:38 no offense 09:44 TODAY 09:44 I WILL BE RETURNING TO HUNGARY 09:44 TODAY 09:44 I WILL GET TO PLAY SSBWU AGAIN 09:44 TODAY 09:44 IS AN AWESOME DAY 09:44 YESTERDAY 09:44 NOTHING 09:44 YESTERDAY 09:44 NOTHING 09:44 wait 09:44 I MEAN 09:45 TODAY 09:45 I WILL BE RETURNING TO GERMANY 09:50 TODAY I 09:50 IZ 09:50 GET 09:50 LAIF 09:50 LAID 09:52 I kep thinking lilgrei is TGO 09:52 TGP* 09:53 lul 09:44 I MEAN 09:45 TODAY 09:45 I WILL BE RETURNING TO GERMANY 09:50 TODAY I 09:50 IZ 09:50 GET 09:50 LAIF 09:50 LAID 09:52 I kep thinking lilgrei is TGO 09:52 TGP* 09:53 lul 10:02 Hi 10:02 Wait 10:03 Did chat die ._. 10:03 yas 10:04 TODAY I WILL BE GOING BACK TO GERMANY 10:04 With my SO BELOVED Wii U and my SO BELOVED SSBWU 10:04 O.o 10:04 Well that's a bit of the overreaction 10:04 I missed my Wii u the day i left lololo 10:04 Well 10:04 Here in hungary 10:05 It is more boring than ketchup 10:05 lol 10:05 hmm 10:07 "more boring than ketchup" 10:07 Ketchup lovers will kill you 10:09 so we meet again TZ O.O 10:09 Oh no 10:09 Sheriff Cactus 10:09 I mean Sheriff Yoshi 10:09 how dare u 10:09 calling names 10:09 rude 10:10 not appreciated 10:10 :C 10:10 ketchup sucks 10:10 gravy is better 10:11 Ash Ketchup 10:11 lol i 4got typing trolo will keel u 10:11 LOL 10:11 ASH CHATCHEM 10:12 TZ O.O can u type trolo? 10:12 pls [[]]:( 10:12 NOO 10:12 10:12 if u type i will give u my brains 10:12 DED 10:12 I got Rickroll'd 10:13 Zombeez du not lik rikrul 10:13 ok TZ O.O 10:13 a deal's a deal 10:13 but there are some rare occasions IT'S NOT! >:D 10:13 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 10:14 HAHAHahahahahahahahahahaha.......... 10:14 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 10:15 * MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 10:16 TZ O.O welcome to Crazy Dave's Pizzeria 10:17 What y0 w@nt m8 10:17 i wnat to kill u 10:18 * want 10:18 you killed me friend 10:19 DED 10:19 *Dies* 10:19 TZ O.O wanna know how? 10:19 your army destroyed his plane 10:19 and it crashed on The Plantlantic Ocean 10:19 shame on u 10:19 ._. 10:21 DAI 10:21 *noscopes you all* 10:21 lol 10:22 hmm 10:23 I'LL KICK YOUR D-CK 10:23 d-ck = duck 10:24 I'LL KICK YOUR D-CK = I'LL KICK YOUR DUCL 10:24 ducl 10:24 k 10:24 DUCL 10:25 LE WHAT 10:25 "DUCL". 10:25 Nice engrish boi 10:25 kthx 10:25 . 10:25 . 10:25 . 10:25 . 10:25 . 10:25 . 10:25 . 10:25 .... 10:25 . 10:25 PINEAPPLE 10:25 . 10:25 . 10:25 . 10:25 . 10:25 . 10:25 . 10:25 . 10:25 .... 10:25 . 10:25 PINEAPPLE 10:35 hello 10:37 hi 10:38 Can someone go here? 10:38 http://plants-vs-zombies-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7033 10:38 Please? 10:39 ok 10:40 Bad 10:40 I know 10:40 :( 10:41 Ill make a rap about it 10:41 WikiOnWiki is really borin 10:42 no 10:42 please no 10:42 it's irritating 10:42 ok sorry 10:42 forgive me 10:42 fine lol 10:42 lol 10:42 Ha gotcha 10:43 Electronic Pea your table needs to go pea 10:43 O.o 10:43 ok nvm 10:43 http://cocoo.wikia.com/wiki/Cocootedia 10:43 You used the f word there. 10:43 me? 10:44 Well, it is there on the page. 10:44 Thats not my wiki 10:44 Oh 10:44 Hi 10:45 Hello 10:45 anyone hear about the wikis joining up to make a game 10:46 Yeah 10:46 I made a concept 10:46 wanna see 10:46 I'm actualy making a game, but not related to PVZ or Bloons, no fan game 10:47 its a tower defense game where your goal is to destroy a society, can't reveal much cuz copying 10:47 when is it coming out 10:48 some time between October 2015 and March 2016 10:48 If you mean PvZ3, not everyone. 10:48 @Straja 10:48 ok 10:48 MasterNinja 10:48 wanna see my conceots 10:49 concept* 10:49 I once was in there but was kicked out because no good ideas (I had the main idea what the game was about and THEY USED MY IDEA, but noo.. not good idea.) 10:49 Sure. 10:49 btw, if this wiki is making pvz3, couldn't the wiki get sued by popcap 10:49 idk 10:49 lets hope not :) 10:49 no it can 10:49 cant 10:50 a guy emailed Popcap 10:50 and they said OK 10:50 Which guy 10:50 that seems very unlikely 10:51 CoconutCaNoN 10:52 Popcaps a large company, they probably wouldn't reply to an email like that anyway (nevermind actualy saying yes) 10:52 Ok maybe not a email 10:52 fax 10:52 probably 10:52 ok 10:53 Ok i dont know how he contacted 10:53 but my point still applies 10:54 Cob cannon 10:54 Heres my plant idea 10:54 Daffokill 10:55 What do you think 10:55 eehhh 10:55 what does it do 10:55 /\ 10:55 625 sun 10:56 Shoots seeds in a 5x5 area 10:56 hm 10:56 damage of the seeds? 10:56 got AOE? 10:56 melon 10:56 pierces through the zombies 10:56 ....whoa 10:56 ehh 10:56 hmm 10:56 this is sort of a weaker cob cannon for only 75 sun cheaper 10:57 Its like puff shroom combined with starfruit combined with laser bean 10:57 oh man didnt write the PF 10:57 BRB 10:57 how about maybe 675 sun? 10:57 I better get working on my game, the only thing... I need a spriter... 10:58 ok 10:58 675 is ok 10:58 PF is shoots 10 giant seeds that do 90 damage 10:59 one in each direction 10:59 I think it should be more like bloomerang than laser bean 10:59 ya youre right 10:59 you know that there are only 8 directions? 10:59 so where are the other 2 shot? :P 10:59 oops 10:59 ok 8 shots 11:00 whatcha think 11:01 hmm 11:01 nice 11:01 but 11:01 pretty similar to Dandelion from PvZOnline 11:02 Trying to make a pic of it 11:04 PvZonline? 11:05 No im making a pic of Daffokill 11:05 It's a notmuchknown chinese pvz game 11:05 @Matty 11:05 a PC game 11:05 a online PC game 11:05 a online PC game with RPG features 11:05 a online PC game with RPG features and PvP 11:05 and much more 11:05 Ahh taht 11:05 that* 11:05 This PVZonline wont be chinese 11:05 it is 11:05 Straja1 11:05 TAHT 11:05 @Mattycn 11:06 TAHT PVZONLINE 01:58 Heya! 01:58 Epic MrMacska has been planted on the epic lawn (epicblank) 01:58 test 02:00 anyone? 02:02 Chum feasting on. 02:02 canyone? 02:04 SAY HI OR I WILL KILL YOU! 02:04 02:04 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:05 02:06 HI OR I WILL KILL YOU! 02:12 Straja1 02:14 SERIOUSLY? 02:14 Yes, seriously. 02:14 On Hard mode, I get through stage 1 without dying, and in easy mode I die!? 02:14 @#$%@#%¨@04:02 Heya! 05:05 Hi... 05:05 Long time no see this chat... 05:14 hELLO. 05:14 Howdy! 05:14 hELLO X2. 05:14 GTg 05:15 Hi 05:30 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140927170109/bloonsconception/images/0/00/COMPUTAAA.png I still remember this. 05:35 Lol... 05:35 Dat day... 05:36 AFK for some time...again... 05:37 I was playing BTD 5. 05:37 On mah smartphone *-* 05:37 Puffin Browser, I luv you. 05:39 And yes, I'm now playing Bloons and chatting with you at my smartphone that dad purchased for me due to overusing his dmartphone. :/ 05:39 *smartphone 06:13 S CADÊ O POVO DAQUI?!?!/S 06:13 PlantShielder has been eaten by the zombies D: 06:13 Epic PlantShielder has been planted on the epic lawn (epicblank) 06:13 PlantShielder has been eaten by the zombies D: 06:13 Epic PlantShielder has been planted on the epic lawn (epicblank) 06:13 PlantShielder has been eaten by the zombies D: 06:13 Epic PlantShielder has been planted on the epic lawn (epicblank) 06:13 PlantShielder has been eaten by the zombies D: 06:13 Epic PlantShielder has been planted on the epic lawn (epicblank) 06:13 JohnODBG54 has been eaten by the zombies D: 06:13 PlantShielder has been eaten by the zombies D: 06:13 Epic PlantShielder has been planted on the epic lawn (epicblank) 06:13 PlantShielder has been eaten by the zombies D: 06:13 Epic PlantShielder has been planted on the epic lawn (epicblank) 06:14 Me refreshing XD 06:23 Hey... 06:23 Do you want to go a private match in BTD 5? 06:23 Ok. 06:24 Lemme guess: Map is Haunted Swamp, ID is IMMABACK? 06:24 I'll changd the map. 06:25 But the ID is the same. 06:26 Lemme just open BTD 5 06:29 Match done. 06:42 LeotheFox 07:19 Me disconnected somehow... 07:22 . 07:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1atT6qrRLY 07:24 I crashed. 07:24 It said that it disconnected to server... 07:26 Server crashed then. 07:35 . 07:35 LeotheFox 07:35 ? 07:35 Stuff. 07:36 Everything pings me, btw. 07:36 Watching a S3&K glitch video. 07:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1atT6qrRLY 07:37 Also, the video I'm watching is in a separate window. 07:37 So both windows are split. 07:38 Watching the video? 07:38 No. 07:38 Okay. 07:38 Everything pings me too. 07:38 ø 07:39 Did this ping you? 07:39 Pong'd. 07:39 Yes. 07:39 'K. 07:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Z1o6_fqGJE Game vomits at 6:59. 07:42 "Detractor's Cut" 07:43 Wait, what? Detractor's Cut? 07:45 Sonic's gonna do stuff. 07:45 "A painful sound" 07:46 "Unstoppable Force vs. Movable Object" 07:47 "Up, over under" 07:47 "Spin into oblivion) 07:47 " 07:47 "Sonic has passed away" 07:48 "Tails has also passed" 07:51 'K. 07:51 "Magic mushrooms" 07:51 "Below the boss" 07:51 What is below the boss. 07:52 "Too eager, too early" 07:52 "Chaos theory lite" 07:55 "Into the warped earth" 07:55 "Phantom bouncing" 07:56 "A running view of Glitchworld" 07:57 "Too eager, too dead" 08:02 "Error rings" 08:19 "NOW it's time to go into Knuckles'" 08:19 "Wait, what?" 08:27 Crash. 08:27 GTG. 09:35 test 10:05 test 11:08 test amp;amp;$#&!!!!! 02:15 Well, yes. 02:15 Sometimes it's reverse: Hard Mode = easy mode. 02:15 And Easy mode = hard mode. 02:28 hEYA! 02:29 ynyone? 02:29 No. 02:30 Anyone here? 02:30 ERROR 404: Could not find bossmusic.mid. 02:31 https://www.dropbox.com/s/uqqb3xz4lin8y4q/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-01-05%2000.04.59.png?dl=0 WT* Sign "SAFGSAJGSDJGHSJDGHASJDGSA". 02:31 Lol. 02:31 Funny. 02:32 Rasengan 02:32 What? 02:32 Be Bomb 02:32 *finds Bossmusic.mid* 02:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Z1o6_fqGJE Go to 6.34. Game's vomiting. 02:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Z1o6_fqGJE 7:00: Game vomit 2. 02:38 I checked out vomit one. 02:38 So both. 02:43 Lol- 02:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1atT6qrRLY 8:25: Everybody, BEHOLD! THE MEGAGLITCH! 2015 01 05